Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, video teleconferencing devices, and the like. Video coding standards include ITU-T H.261, ISO/IEC MPEG-1 Visual, ITU-T H.262 or ISO/IEC MPEG-2 Visual, ITU-T H.263, ISO/IEC MPEG-4 Visual and ITU-T H.264 (also known as ISO/IEC MPEG-4 AVC), including its Scalable Video Coding (SVC) and Multiview Video Coding (MVC) extensions. The latest joint draft of MVC is described in “Advanced video coding for generic audiovisual services,” ITU-T Recommendation H.264, March 2010.
Video compression techniques perform spatial prediction and/or temporal prediction to reduce or remove redundancy inherent in video sequences. For block-based video coding, a video frame or slice may be partitioned into blocks. Each block can be further partitioned. Blocks in an intra-coded (I) frame or slice are encoded using spatial prediction with respect to neighboring blocks. Blocks in an inter-coded (P or B) frame or slice may use spatial prediction with respect to neighboring blocks in the same frame or slice or temporal prediction with respect to other reference frames.
Efforts have been made to develop new video coding standards based on H.264/AVC. One such standard is the scalable video coding (SVC) standard, which is the scalable extension to H.264/AVC. Another standard is the multi-view video coding (MVC) standard, which has become the multiview extension to H.264/AVC. A joint draft of MVC is described in JVT-AB204, “Joint Draft 8.0 on Multiview Video Coding,” 28th JVT meeting, Hannover, Germany, July 2008, available at http://wftp3.itu.int/av-arch/jvt-site/2008_07_Hannover/JVT-AB204.zip. A version of the AVC standard is described in JVT-AD007, “Editors' draft revision to ITU-T Rec. H.264|ISO/IEC 14496-10 Advanced Video Coding—in preparation for ITU-T SG 16 AAP Consent (in integrated form),” 30th JVT meeting, Geneva, CH, February 2009,” available from http://wftp3.itu.int/av-arch/jvt-site/2009_01_Geneva/JVT-A D007.zip. This document integrates SVC and MVC in the AVC specification.